Contre sa peau
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: [Bon Gros PWP des familles] Pas vraiment de résumé, juste un lemon sans début ni fin, comme on les aime.


Bon gros PWP des familles, sans début, sans fin, juste de la TEUB PUTAIN.

Et dire que des gens ne connaissent pas cette part de moo je suis navrée, je vous aime (non)(en fait si)

Le dos de Harry rencontra un peu trop violemment le mur derrière lui, tandis que la bouche de Ron venait s'écraser sur la sienne avec une passion brûlante. Il sentait son cœur battre dans tout son corps et un feu intense consumait son bas-ventre. Contre sa bouche il sentit Ron gémir quand il effleura du doigt le sien, gonflé d'excitation. La porte du dortoir claqua et Harry se sentit basculer sur un matelas. Celui de qui ? Aucune idée. Il regarda Ron retirer son pull avec envie. Il se redressa pour embrasser le ventre qui s'offrait à lui, mordillant les tétons roses et dressés qui ne semblaient demander que ça. Une main de Ron se perdit dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre allait défaire la ceinture qui empêchait encore le contact de s'approfondir. Son pantalon glissa et Harry passe sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le tissus du sous-vêtement.

La respiration de son ami se fit saccadée, brisée. Malicieusement, Harry se pencha pour passer sa langue le long de la dite bosse, faisant frissonner Ron qui crispa sa main sur la chevelure de son compagnon. Il donna inconsciemment un petit coup de bassin qui fit sourire Harry. Doucement, ce dernier fit glisser le tissus et délivra le membre gorgé de sang du roux. Il le prit dans sa main, le faisant haleter encore et passa sa langue sur le gland rougit, glissa sur la longueur, avant de le prendre en bouche, suçotant, aspirant, masturbant le membre qui grossissait rapidement. Ne pas aller trop loin, faire durer le plaisir... continuant son manège, Harry passa doucement sa main sur les fesses de son ami, qui tremblait légèrement sous le surplus de sensations que lui procurait cette caresse buccale. Harry savait l'effet qu'il lui faisait, aussi il décida de s'arrêter enfin, laissant un Ron plus excité que jamais le repousser sur le matelas et se coucher sur lui, saisissant sa bouche et faisant valser leurs langues avec frénésie. Ce n'était pas à celui qui dominerait l'autre, ils avaient dépassé ces jeux d'adolescents. Non ce n'était pas un combat c'était véritablement une danse.

Ron entreprit de dévêtir son amant, qui l'aida volontiers. Leurs cœurs battaient beaucoup trop vite, ils devaient... ils avaient besoin... leurs peaux entrèrent enfin en contact quand le dernier habit de Harry fut jeter quelque part dans la pièce. Ils brûlaient. Leurs mains couraient, couraient, parcouraient le plus de distance possible sur leurs corps respectifs, se frôlaient, se griffaient... Ron mordillait la peau de Harry, son cou, son lobe, sa joue, son sein, il goûtait sa peau comme si c'était la première et dernière fois, comme si il la découvrait et avait peur de l'oublier. Il saisit le sexe de son ami entre ses doigts, le sentit frémir dans sa paume et le caressa doucement, laissant Harry crocheter ses jambes autour de sa taille. S'éloignant un peu, Ron porta ses doigts à la bouche de Harry qui les lécha consciencieusement, plus que nécessaire même, sans lâcher son amant des yeux, une fois prêts, Ron reprit le baisé et dirigea doucement ses doigts vers l'intimité du brun. Doucement il caressa l'anneau de chair qui palpitait sous sa pulpe, il pénétra doucement la cavité et sentit Harry retenir son souffle, puis gémir contre ses lèvres. Il commença à bouger, à tourner en lui, préparant la chaire à l'accueillir, comme ils en avaient tant envie. Il le sentit se détendre, s'élargir, soupirer. Il sentit son bassin lui en demander plus, et, mordillant la peau tendre de son cou il inséra d'autres doigts, provoquant de nouveau grognements de contentement de la part de son ami. Il se releva doucement, jouant toujours avec le muscle de Harry et lui sourit. Harry était rougi par les baisés, par le plaisir. Ron caressa distraitement le membre à présent gonflé de son amant puis prit un sachet dans le tiroir ainsi qu'un petit flacon. Harry se saisit de sachet et en sortit un préservatif qu'il passa avec gourmandise sur le membre du roux. Ledit roux qui prit un peu de liquide dans sa paume pour le passer sur le caoutchouc brillant, ainsi que sur l'intimité suintante de salive du survivant.

Se rallongeant sur lui il l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue et présenta doucement son membre à l'anneau de chaire de Harry. Enfin, enfin, enfin, il le pénétra doucement jusqu'à la garde et marqua un temps, les laissant respirer encore un peu... mais bien vite leurs deux corps se remirent en marche à l'unisson, et les sensations se firent intenses, puissantes. Le corps de Harry tremblait sous les coups de bassins de Ron, leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce du sol au plafond. Marquant une nouvelle pause, Ron se retira et Harry se retourna. Le dos collé contre le torse de Ron, il le sentit le pénétrer de nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Harry agrippa comme il pu le drap pour ne pas défaillir. Avec Ron c'était toujours... fou. Il était entièrement électrisé, chaque mouvement le tuait. La main de Ron griffait sa hanche, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau, laissant des marques rouges lorsqu'il vint saisir le sexe de Harry pour le caresser de nouveau. Harry se sentit prêt à imploser. Et il le fit. Il ne sentit même pas l'orgasme arriver tant il voyait des étoiles partout. Ron, un peu plus enserré dans son intimité ne tarda pas à venir à son tour.

Leurs corps tremblaient doucement l'un contre l'autre, redescendant peu à peu de ce moment trop fort. Ron se retira et serra Harry dans ses bras, toujours dos à torse. Le Survivant se tortilla pour se retourner et se blottir dans les bras de son amant qui l'y accueillit avec joie. Leurs respirations retrouvaient peu à peu un rythme normal, leurs cœurs aussi. Ron sentit Harry s'endormir, aussi il les redressa dans le lit, dans une position plus confortable. Il aimait vraiment, vraiment, les moments qu'il passait avec Harry même si ils étaient trop rares. Le brun ne tarda pas à s'endormir pour de bon, bien vite suivit par Ron qui avait prit soin de jeter un sors de silence et de protection autour des rideaux du lit.


End file.
